Elegi
by Keivcake
Summary: Jika waktunya telah tiba, biarkan ia bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya. —6918. Dipersembahkan untuk 691869's Day.


Seseorang yang membantu menemukan ide abstrak ini, jika kamu membaca—atau pun tidak—, saya ucapkan terima kasih.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Napasnya memburu dalam dekap gelora malam.

Dia tak mengeluh.

Tubuhnya dirasuki rasa sakit yang menghujam.

Dia tak mengaduh.

Detik waktu terus berlari pergi menyeret jiwanya yang kian rapuh—

—ada sosok yang bergeming menjaga dan tak pernah menjauh.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to 691869's Day<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Banyak hal telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

.

Siang pergi dan malam menjelang datang. Lalu dewi malam bersembunyi pertanda hari berganti.

Setelah hampir dua bulan menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Vongola di pelosok Itali, Mukuro menginjakkan kakinya lagi di negeri matahari terbit. Dia memang tak merindukan tempat ini, tapi dia kembali untuk menemui seseorang yang selalu membuatnya ingin menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Setelah menyuruh Chrome mengistirahatkan diri, langkahnya menapaki markas Vongola untuk melapor pada bosnya atas keberhasilan menjalankan tugas secara sempurna. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, dirinya dibebaskan dari urusan pekerjaan. Diberi keluangan untuk memulihkan dirinya yang lelah—meski sebenarnya ia tak merasakannya.

Hanya satu tujuannya saat ini.

Menemui Hibari Kyouya. Secepatnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sibuk berkutat dengan kertas yang bertumpuk di mejanya, Hibari sesekali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Dia tak keberatan, hanya saja dia merasa sebulan belakangan ini tubuhnya cepat letih. Bahkan hanya menghadapi musuh yang sama sekali tak sebanding dengan kekuatannya terkadang harus membuatnya menarik napas dalam.

Bukan karena luka-luka yang didapatnya saat menjalankan misi, tapi sesuatu yang lain.

Matanya terbuka dengan cepat setelah tadi terpejam. Suara tawa khas yang sangat dikenalnya membuat matanya menatap waspada. Serangan dari segala arah bisa sewaktu-waktu mengarah padanya. Termasuk juga—

"Kyouya."

—pelukan dari sepasang tangan yang kini melingkari lehernya dari belakang.

"Sudah kembali?" Ujarnya pelan setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Kufufufu. Merindukanku, Hibari Kyouya?"

"Untuk menggigitmu sampai mati."

Suara desingan angin terdengar bergemerisik membelai dedaunan. Menjadi saksi saat sepasang bibir bertautan bertukar napas dalam kehangatan.

Semakin dalam.

Dan waktu menyaksikan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Beberapa hari terakhir mereka dibebaskan dari misi. Sawada Tsunayoshi memang dapat membaca keadaan di sekitarnya dengan sangat baik. Seolah mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Mukuro mengajak—tepatnya memaksa—Hibari untuk menuruti kemauannya. Dia tidak akan menyiakan waktu. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Hibari dalam latihan di suatu sore, akhirnya Hibari menyetujui dengan berat hati. Bagaimana pun dia sudah berjanji dan dia tak akan mengingkari.

Waktu dua hari bukan waktu yang lama. Hanya 48 jam dikurangi waktu di perjalanan membuat waktu yang tersisa utuh berkurang. Tapi itu adalah waktu yang lama, menurut mereka. Disibukkan dengan berbagai misi di berbagai tempat di belahan dunia membuat waktu mereka untuk bertemu semakin berkurang.

Hibari enggan mengakui bahwa dia tak keberatan menikmati waktu seperti ini. Masih saja memasang wajah datar meski hatinya tak sedingin wajahnya.

Dia tak menginginkan, dia hanya tak keberatan.

Mukuro memang selalu tahu cara untuk membuatnya tak merasa risih dengan kehadiran banyak orang. Memangnya siapa yang mau ke pantai saat musim dingin tiba? Tidak ada, selain mereka.

Dia tak menolak saat sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya. Tidak terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasanya yang selalu mengacungkan tonfa pada siapa pun yang berani menyentuhnya, tapi dia memang menginginkan ini. Belum tentu setelah ini mereka akan memiliki waktu untuk bertemu kembali dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Kayu di perapian menimbulkan bunyi gertakan pelan. Cengkeraman di baju mengerat saat sapuan basah menyentuh kulit putihnya. Deru napas bersatu di bawah cahaya bulan keperakan yang mengintip di balik celah bingkai jendela kayu di sudut ruangan.

.

Suara derit ranjang yang bergetar pelan memecahkan gema kebisuan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakit yang menyusup kian terasa. Seperti menusuk seluruh tubuhnya dengan jarum panas yang dapat melelehkannya. Beberapa kali pandangannya terasa gelap dan seolah segalanya berputar dengan tidak beraturan, wajahnya yang putih semakin terlihat pucat saat ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Bukan lelah yang biasa.

Berkali-kali Tsunayoshi menanyai keadaannya saat Hibari datang melapor ke ruangan pemimpin Vongola, dan dia dengan dingin menjawab bahwa itu urusannya sendiri. Dengan wajah menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk mengerti atas jawaban Hibari meski tak sesuai harapannya. Dan Hibari akan menjalani rutinitasnya yang biasa, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin hari semakin nyata.

Hingga suatu pagi dia tak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Yang ia dengar hanya suara samar-samar yang berteriak memanggil _Juudaime_ dan suara panik Tsunayoshi. Kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang saat rambut biru panjang terikat berkelebat di atas sosoknya.

.

Rasa sakit menggerogotinya.

Berbulan-bulan terabaikan dan kini mencuat secara tiba-tiba ke permukaan.

Dia tak lemah, tapi sakit ini tak tertahankan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A KHR's Fanfiction<strong>

Elegi © Llewellyn del Roya

Possible OOC, weird diction, bad description, gajeness fiction, flash plot.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Apa yang dapat dilakukan, saat takdir telah menunjukkan jalan yang tak dapat diingkari?

Apa lagi yang dapat dirasa, jika indera terasa tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya?

.

.

Dia tak sepenuhnya pingsan.

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Dia mendengar dengan tajam seperti biasa, hingga tetesan infus beraturan yang terjatuh setiap tiga detik sekali dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Desir angin yang memainkan dedaunan dapat ditangkap gendang telinganya.

Dia tak sepenuhnya pingsan, tapi kelopak matanya terlalu lelah hingga ia terus terpejam. Dia memejamkan mata tapi dia tak tertidur.

Dia mendengar apa yang orang lain katakan.

"Menurut diagnosa Dokter…"

Apa yang dikatakan orang itu? Dia yakin dia salah mendengarnya.

.

"Mu—Mukuro-san!" Tsunayoshi bergetar menyaksikan pupil Mukuro yang melebar. Dia terlalu takut untuk menyentuh Mukuro yang hanya berdiri diam, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa seringai menakutkan seperti biasa. Seolah jiwanya tak ada lagi untuk mengisi tubuhnya. Seolah jantungnya berhenti bekerja selama beberapa saat.

.

Mukuro ingin tertawa. Dia ingin menertawai dokter bodoh yang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara dan memberitahu hasil diagnosa. Ini pasti lelucon. Lelucon yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengarnya. Lelucon yang membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku hingga rasanya seluruh tulangnya melunak dan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ada kesalahan di kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Itu pasti hanya manifestasi semu yang tak dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya.

.

Sayangnya…

Kenyataan terkadang terlalu menyakitkan jika dibandingkan dengan asa yang diharapkan.

.

Tidak mungkin guardian terkuat vongola yang tak pernah kewalahan menghadapi musuh sekuat apa pun kini berbaring di ranjang ruangan di rumah sakit. Pasti ada kesalahan dengan pendengarannya. Tidak mungkin Kyouya-nya kalah hanya pada hal semacam itu. Pasti ada kesalahan—

"M—Mukuro-san," wajah Tsunayoshi yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca serta tepukan di pundak dari Storm Guardian terasa seperti menghantam kepalanya. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Telinganya masih cukup tajam untuk mendengarkan. Dia masih cukup sadar untuk mengenali… bahwa ini kenyataan.

.

Dia kuat. Dia kuat. Dia tidak lemah.

Dia tak akan kalah pada takdir hingga batas kemampuannya untuk tetap bertahan.

.

* * *

><p>_6918's fanfiction for 691869's day_<p>

**KHR © Amano Akira**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kufufu. Hari yang cerah, Kyouya."

"Jangan menggangguku." Desisan disertai bunyi besi beradu menjadi nada yang merdu bagi mereka. Dengan seringai lebar dan tawa yang khas, Mukuro menghindari setiap serangan tonfa yang mengarah ke tubuhnya dan sesekali berbalik menyerang Hibari.

.

Belasan menit kemudian, mereka berbaring di tanah. Mukuro dengan luka lebam di wajah dan lehernya. Hibari dengan dihiasi banyak luka di lengannya hingga menimbulkan bercak darah di kemeja putihnya.

"Olahraga pagi yang menyenangkan, Kyouya-kun?"

Hibari memejamkan mata saat satu daun terbang terbawa angin dan melambai di atas wajahnya sebelum mendarat di dahinya yang tertutupi rambut.

"Berminat melakukannya lagi?"

Mukuro menyeringai merasakan gerakan Hibari dan segera bangkit berdiri.

.

Satu dari sekian banyak waktu yang telah terlewati.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Adakah yang menyadari bahwa di balik wajahnya yang dingin, sekujur tubuhnya berteriak dan menangis?

.

Wajahnya semakin pucat dan terlihat lelah.

"_Buon giorno_, Kyouya…"

Matanya menatap dingin pada Mukuro yang menyeringai ke arahnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tidur nyenyak?"

"Aku mau pulang." Helaian biru panjang melambai lembut saat sang pemilik menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mukuro tertawa, lebih pelan dari biasanya.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh kau boleh pulang."

"Aku tidak sakit—" Tenggorokannya tercekat dan terasa kering saat dirinya terbatuk beberapa kali. Menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa seperti membakar habis dirinya hingga tak bersisa.

Matanya menatap datar pada kedua tangannya.

Merah menodai telapak tangannya yang putih. Dia tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja.

.

Mukuro selalu menungguinya, hingga dapat terlihat jelas setiap kali dia menatap wajah _Mist Guardian_ itu bayang hitam yang semakin kentara di bawah mata. Wajahnya terlihat tak seperti biasanya, tapi dengan mudahnya tertutupi tawa. Tsunayoshi mengizinkan hal itu. Membebaskan mereka berdua dari tugas. _Guardian_ yang lain sering datang, meski harus pulang lagi karena dia tidak suka ada yang melihatnya seperti ini.

Dia tidak menyukai tempat ini. Dia ingin segara pergi dari sini. Keinginan untuk menyerang perawat yang datang ke ruangan tempat ia beristirahat terhalang oleh rasa sakit setiap kali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan dia jadi selemah ini?

.

"Mukuro-sama," matanya terpejam dengan tenang seolah tertidur.

"Ya, Chrome?"

"Anda belum makan sejak empat hari yang lalu. Saya membawakan Anda makanan," suara lembut yang dikenalnya terdengar nyaring meski terselip nada khawatir yang jelas kentara.

"Letakkan saja di situ. Aku akan memakannya nanti."

Getaran sakit terasa riuh menggelegak. Menyebar memenuhi spasi dan menggigit pori-pori. Tak ada lagi yang terasa selain perih yang menikam sanubari. Terlalu dalam hingga sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Lelah, itulah yang ia rasakan. Dia terbaring tenang, Mukuro menyelimutinya. Sama sekali tak memperhatikan ringisan tertahan yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang mengatup dalam dekapan malam.

.

Dia tak ingin bergeming di sini sementara waktu terus berlari dan tak berhenti berotasi. Dia tak ingin mematung di sudut hampa sementara cakrawala terus berganti warna.

Tapi takdir memaksanya untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat ini.

… Dia hanya manusia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kalau hanya untuk menggangguku sebaiknya kau segera pergi." Hibari berkata dengan nada dingin sambil meletakkan cangkir yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis di sebelahnya.

Mukuro hanya tersenyum tipis mendekati Hibari yang tengah menatap keluar melalui jendela yang ada di sisinya. Menikmati waktu sore. Mengamati warna biru dan merah yang tercampur menghasilkan warna lembut lembayung senja di cakrawala.

"Sedang bersantai, Kyouya?" Mukuro mendudukkan diri di sisi kanan Hibari. Tangan kanannya memegang setangkai mawar dan memainkan kelopak dengan tangan kirinya. Hibari mengernyit tanpa menjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Kufufu."

"Kau bodoh."

"Kau tampan, sekaligus manis." Mukuro tersenyum lebar, mencabut satu kelopak mawar yang dipegangnya dan menjatuhkan ke lantai. Hibari bergeming tak menanggapi. "—seperti bunga mawar."

"Tapi kau lebih berbahaya," seringai terbentuk di wajah Mukuro saat menangkap senyum samar yang terbentuk di wajah Hibari meskipun tidak sedang menghadap ke arahnya.

"—dan juga lebih indah." Senyum geli menghiasi wajah tampan Mukuro menatap garis rona samar di wajah sang _Cloud Guardian_.

"Jadi, mau berkencan?"

"Dalam mimpimu."

.

Napasnya tak akan terbuang secara percuma.

Selama dia masih mampu untuk tetap terjaga.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari-hari panjangnya di rumah sakit hanya diisi dengan rangkaian kemoterapi. Berapa kali pun ia memaksa untuk pergi, Mukuro menggenggam tangannya erat, memaksanya agar tetap di sini. Karena dia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menghantamkan tonfanya pada siapapun yang berani menjamah dan menyentuhnya.

Berkali-kali dengan kasar dia menepis nampan berisi obat yang disodorkan padanya. Untuk apa tetap meminum butiran pahit itu, jika rasa sakit yang mendera tak juga sirna. Tatapan tajamnya tampak melunak beberapa saat melihat Mukuro memungut butiran obat yang berserakan di lantai dan menyuruh perawat untuk pergi.

Tak dapat ditolaknya lagi…

Tubuhnya tak setegap dulu, terlihat kurus dan selalu kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya kering dengan kulit yang sering mengelupas pecah. Benang-benang hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya perlahan berjatuhan, hanya tinggal helaian tipis yang tersisa. Matanya masih tetap tajam seperti dulu, hanya saja jika ada yang memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua bola matanya dalam-dalam, akan dapat terlihat pupil mata itu seringkali bergetar menahan rasa sakit.

Seolah dirinya adalah kepingan mozaik rapuh yang akan hancur luruh dengan sekali sentuh.

.

Apalagi yang dapat dipertahankan, jika dia tahu napasnya akan segera padam.

Dia tak pernah mengeluhkan rasa sakit.

Dia hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya yang digenggam.

Tak ada air mata meskipun terkadang lebih ekspresif dari untaian kata.

Dia tidak lemah. Dia terlalu kuat untuk mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya. Dia terlalu kuat untuk sekedar menahan rasa perih yang menyerang seluruh indera di tubuhnya.

.

Apakah waktunya sudah dekat?

Berikan sedikit waktu lagi, karena dia masih ingin melihat datangnya musim semi.

.

Puluhan hari terus berdiam diri, hanya memperhatikan hujan dari bening kaca jendela yang dihiasi aliran air atau bermain dengan Hibird, dia bisa menghirup udara segar. Semua _Guardian_ datang menengoknya di hari kepulangannya. Mukuro tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya, sesekali membenahi topi yang menutupi kepalanya.

.

Sampai di sini…

Biar ia terbawa senyap jika harus saatnya terlelap.

.

Duduk menikmati teh hijau hangat di rumahnya yang nyaman, betapa ia merindukannya. Menikmati desau angin yang menyanyikan dedawai merdu penyambut malam. Memperhatikan rona jingga yang menghiasi petala langit saat datangnya senja.

Pelukan hangat dari Mukuro menyamarkan rasa sakitnya. Terabaikan begitu saja, tersimpan di celah hatinya yang terdalam. Afeksi yang merasuki tubuhnya dengan kehangatan. Saat bibir pucatnya dipagut lembut sarat kasih sayang.

Saat gulita menyelimuti sudut-sudut sepi, nyala lilin keemasan menemaninya lelap dalam mimpi. Cahaya temaram terlihat menghiasi mega di angkasa, dewi malam bersinar ditemani gemintang yang berkelip di hamparan permadani kelabu.

Tubuhnya terbalut oleh rasa hangat yang begitu membuatnya terbuai. Rasa sakit yang abadi, perlahan pergi saat ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya disertai napasnya yang berdesah beraturan. Dia tersenyum tipis saat terlelap, dalam dekap hangat halimun malam yang senantiasa berdendang bersama _lullaby._

.

Jika waktunya telah tiba…

.

Hibari tertidur terlalu lelap. Terlalu lelap, hingga Mukuro tak dapat membangunkannya saat pagi tiba.

Kematian menjemputnya tanpa isyarat. Dia tertidur nyenyak malam harinya. Guncangan pelan pada tubuhnya tak segera membangunkannya. Kecupan di bibirnya yang dingin dan memucat dengan sempurna tak juga menghapus kebisuannya.

"Kyouya…" Mukuro mendesah, dalam satu sentakan frustasi memeluk tubuh Hibari yang bergeming semakin erat.

"Kyouya…" Dia ingin menjawab jika dia mampu. Dia ingin bergerak jika dia bisa.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" Sosoknya bergeming. Tenang. Tertidur dengan mata memejam dan berbalut selimut dan kehangatan.

Bibir yang masih terus mengatup rapat menjadi pertanda bahwa Hibari Kyouya tak akan pernah menjawab.

Napasnya berhenti berdesah. Detak jantungnya berhenti berirama.

.

Di luar sana, kelopak sakura bermekaran dalam dekap gelora belenggu buana.

… Musim semi telah tiba.

.

Gerbang itu telah membukakan jalan.

.

Tak banyak yang menghadiri upacara penghormatan terakhir bagi sang _Cloud Guardian_. Hanya keluarga Vongola dan beberapa orang dari keluarga Cavallone beserta pemimpin mereka menampakkan eksistensinya di menangis dan Gokudera menenangkannya. Dino tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, saat langkahnya berbalik dan menjauh, mata yang biasanya bersinar cerah miliknya telah basah.

Namanya terukir dengan sempurna. Isakan samar terdengar bersahutan di sela angin muson yang menderu semakin kencang.

Jejak langkah berderap menjauhi, saat tetesan hujan berjatuhan dari langit menghantam permukaan bumi.

Hanya Mukuro yang tidak terlihat sepanjang hari.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Langit masih saja kelabu. Tak nampak kerlip kartika yang menghiasi angkasa.

Mukuro bergeming, tanpa ekspresi. Diam menatap hampa pada nama yang terukir sempurna di batu pualam meski tak terlihat jelas karena kepekatan malam. Memoar itu kembali berputar, menyinggahi relung hatinya hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan karena udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, tapi karena jantungnya terasa berdetak tak beraturan.

Kenangan berai melodi sunyi. Desah napasnya mengalun berat dalam gulita sepi. Komposisi nada malam hipnotis waktu. Semua kenangan yang pernah ada terkumpul dalam batas semu.

Saat seikat mawar melambai oleh sentuhan angin, riak air berduyun-duyun datang dan berjatuhan. Dia berdiri di bawah tarian hujan. Menatap kosong dengan tubuh basah berlatarkan kegelapan. Satu kalimat terlontar sebagai salam perpisahan.

"_Buona notte_, Kyouya."

—bertetes kristal bening berjatuhan dari sepasang iris mata yang mengatup dalam diam.

.

Saatnya telah tiba—

Selamat tidur, Hibari Kyouya.

—untuk mengistirahatkan diri dalam tidur panjang yang abadi.

.

Dia pergi. Dia mati. Namun dia hidup, dalam banyak hati.

.

.

**END **

* * *

><p>Perih menghujani tubuh<p>

Mengalun tenang di dalam keluh

Kenangan yang tersimpan dalam kotak emas tak kan pernah luruh

Meski eksistensinya semakin menjauh

.

Dia tinggalkan sosok lain dalam tidur panjang

Bergeming diam sebagai korban perpisahan

Meredup cahaya dalam kebisuan

Hati tertinggal di masa silam

.

Elegi bersenandung dalam sunyi

Simbolisasi dari afeksi yang selalu abadi

Memori indah tak terbawa pergi

Tersimpan rapat dalam pundi hati

.

.

Sampai jumpa.

Mimpi indah 'kan menyertai lelapnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 691869's Day! <strong>


End file.
